Zuko The Lion King A Lion king Avatar Crossover
by Luther Pendragon
Summary: Title explains a lot of it. Romance, humor, actionadventure, and parody. Zutara! Slight Taang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion king or Avatar

So I kinda thought this up with inspiration of Loracarol's Aladdin InuYasha Style. So, like if Loracarol's reading this please not too many flames. I'll immediately take it down. Ok, so here is the cast and crew.

**Simba:** Zuko

**Nala:** Katara

**Scar:** Ozia

**Zazu:** Sokka

**Timon:** Aang

**Pumbaa:** Toph

**Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:** Azula, Mia, and Ty lee

**Rafiki:** Guru Pathik

**Mufasa:** Iroh

**Sarabi:** Ursa

**Sarafini:** Gran Gran

**Hyenas:** Fire Nation and Dai Li

**Pride lands: **Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nation

**Crew (in other words people no one cares about but they feel special when they're mentioned):** Master Yu, Longshot, Meng, Master Pakku, Smellerbee, Aunt Wu, Princess Yue, Fire Lord Azulon, The Boulder, The Earth King, General Fong, Joo Dee, Lee, Xin Fu, Song, Professor Zei, Ying, Than, Wan Shi Tong, Jeong Jeong, Hakoda, Hahn, Crazy Foaming Man, Chey, King Bumi, Bato, Chief Arnook, General How, Teo, Fire Sage Shyu, Suki, Haru, Jet, Tho, Due, and Huu. And of course Admiral Zhao, he would no let me forget his, uh, "tribute".

Director: Luther Pendragon

Writer: Luther Pendragon

Producer: Luther Pendragon

A/N: Ok so next chapter it's the circle of life and Scar and Mufasa (Iroh and Ozia) moment.


	2. Circle of life act 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yet.

- while music is playing

A/N: Ok so there was a mix up Toph is Timon and Aang's Pumbaa.

Ok, it's show time! Lights! Camera! Action!

It's a silent in the Pride Nations. Silent

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba There comes a lion  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Oh yes, it's a lion  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba There comes a lion  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Oh yes, it's a lion  
Ingonyama  
Siyo Nqoba We're going to conquer  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal It's a lion and a tiger  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal It's a lion and a tiger

Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal It's a lion and a tiger

Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal It's a lion and a tiger

Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal It's a lion and a tiger

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)

Everyone starts walking to king Iroh's palace. They walk with their pets and children. Why wouldn't they. It is baby prince Zuko's, son of Iroh and Ursa, ceremony.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

Sokka is at the palaces large patio. He walks up to Iroh and bows. Iroh smiles and nods. Guru Pathik walks through the crowd. Everyone bows. Iroh smiles at his old friend. When Guru Pathik gets to Iroh he hugs the king. They walk inside to where Ursa is. In Ursa's arms is baby Zuko. Zuko turns around and blinks up at Guru Pathik. Guru Pathik cracks a fruit open. He spreads the juice and some dirt on Zuko's forehead. Zuko sneezes which makes his parents happy. Then Guru Pathik picks Zuko up and walks toward the anticipating crowd. Then holds him up. The crown cheers and shouts. Zuko looks confused. Then a light shines on him. Everyone bows.

It's The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

**The Firebender King**

The camera closes up on a hamster in the outer rim outer the palace. A hand grasps it suddenly. It's Iroh's brother Ozia.

Ozia: Life's not fair is it? You see I, I will never be king and you shall never see the light of day again. Hmmm Hm Hmmm... adieu.

Sokka: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?

Ozia: What do you want?

Sokka: I'm here to announce that king Iroh is on his way and you better have an excuse as to why you missed the ceremony this morning.

Ozia: Oh, now look Sokka you made me loose my lunch. (The hamster scurries away)

Sokka: That's not all you're going to loose when the king gets through with you. He as mad as a Komodo Rhino with a hernia.

Ozia: Eww, I quiver with _fear_!

Sokka: Now Ozia. Don't look at me that way. **HELP!!!!! **(Ozia stuffs Sokka in his robes)

Iroh: Ozia, (Ozia turns around) let him go.

Sokka: Impeccable timing sir. (Ozia lets him go)

Ozia: Whhhhy, if it isn't my big brother. Descending from all highs to mingle with the commoners.

Iroh: Ursa and I didn't see you at the presentation of Zuko.

Ozia: That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. Must have slipped my mind.

Sokka: Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line.

Ozia: I was first in line, until that little scumball was born! (he snarls at Sokka. Iroh leans down)

Iroh: That scumball is my son and your future king.

Ozia: Oh, I shall practice my curtsy. (turns away)

Iroh: Don't turn you back on _me_ Ozia!

Ozia: Oh no Iroh, perhaps you shouldn't turn _your _back on me. (Iroh breaths fire)

Iroh (Snarling): Is that a challenge?!

Ozia: Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you.

Sokka: _Pity!_ Why not?

Ozia: Well as far as brains go I got the Firebenders share. But when it comes to _brute strength_, (in a mock sad tone) I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of pool. (walks away)

Iroh: What am I going to do with him?

Sokka: He'd make a fine carpet.

Iroh: Sokka (not in a scolding way)

Sokka: And just think: every time he got dirty you could take him out and beat him.

Iroh laughs as they walk to the palace.

**(A/N: Ok, so what did you think. Oh and I might change the title of the story)**


End file.
